


Cut to the Feeling

by pengiesama



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Escort Service, Lingerie, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: High-class escort Mikleo catches the eye of Sorey, the heir to a multi-billion dollar conglomerate. Entranced, Sorey hires him for an unforgettable weekend...and things get a bit more complicated from there.





	1. Your Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croixsouillees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croixsouillees/gifts).



> This was a request from Nami! <3
> 
> Please heed the tags and kindly utilize your browser's complimentarily-included Back Button Feature if you are unsure about or uncomfortable with the content of this AU. Thanks!

\--

 

Mikleo had entertained his fair share of clients, but...he didn’t really know what to make of this one.

His clients usually fit a certain mold: they had more money than they could ever spend, and they were desperate to flaunt this fact to the world by surrounding themselves with expensive things. (And the things Mikleo offered were indeed expensive.) They paid Mikleo to be their arm candy while they strutted and puffed around at their business dinners and charity balls and after-conference cocktail hours – they paid him to look devastatingly and expensively beautiful, but also paid him to listen to them talk about themselves, and more often than not, paid him to be their bedmate for the evening. 

This client was...

Mikleo first saw him staring during his last engagement. It would’ve been harder to miss, as he wasn’t subtle about it at all. Mikleo made eye contact with him a few times, and each time, he’d turned cherry red and hastily averted his gaze. But soon enough, he’d be back to staring. Mikleo was used to getting stared at; this was not what piqued his interest. It was the nature of that soulful gaze, like a schoolboy with a crush – or maybe more like a puppy at the pound, watching Mikleo as he passed his cage, silently pleading to be taken home and loved. 

Mikleo’s current client was drunk and pawing at him as the night wore on, and he was professionally compelled to giggle and playfully scold him as the man tried to drag him into his lap. A server came by to take more drink orders, and while his client was distracted berating their tablemates for their taste in cognac, Mikleo slipped the server a twenty and one of his business cards, with the murmured instruction to take the card (and a drink, charged to his client’s tab) over to the guy mooning over him at the corner table. 

The server obliged. His admirer received the card, the drink. 

Mikleo could feel his admirer’s gaze hot against his neck for the rest of the evening, and he couldn’t help but shiver.

Mikleo’s client was drunk enough to pass out after a single handjob. Well, wasn’t that just his loss? Mikleo lounged in the hotel room’s armchair in his lingerie, checking his phone as his client snoozed away on the bed. His phone buzzed. His admirer had already texted him. Mikleo’s eyebrow arched as he opened the text to read.

_My name’s Sorey. Can I take you out for lunch tomorrow?_

A coffee emoji followed. A half a minute later, his phone buzzed again.

_Sorry. My name’s Sorey Heldalf. My email is ruinsfordays888@[REDACTED] if you need to send me anything to agree to first. Sorry for staring at you at dinner tonight. Thanks for the drink. I liked how blue it was._

Mikleo had ordered him a Blue Lagoon. He did not think the drink’s color would come up for comment.

Buzz buzz.

_i don’t really know how this is supposed to work. but I really want to see you again. sorry_

Well, first off, that definitely looked like a personal email. A quick online search pulled up the usual social media suspects. Mikleo’s more savvy clientele contacted him through throwaway accounts and burner numbers; not only to cover their tracks from prying eyes in their own lives, but also to limit the amount of damage Mikleo could potentially do with blackmail if he were so inclined. This Sorey definitely didn’t know how this was supposed to work, he wasn’t lying about that much.

Mikleo would need to do his due diligence in researching him before agreeing to a formal engagement, but even a short search confirmed that Sorey could afford his services. He was the sole heir to the Lionheart Group, a multi-billion dollar international weapons development conglomerate. He probably made more in interest on his savings account in a single month than Mikleo would ever see in his whole life.

He was just so _young_ in comparison to most of his clientele. Mikleo usually entertained men two to three times his own age, but this guy came off as a teenager with a crush (his social media confirmed he was a year younger than Mikleo; as a freshly-graduated student of twenty-three). This fact would normally put Mikleo on high alert. Young high-profile trust fund babies like him were usually complete jackasses – thankfully, their sociopathic tendencies and complete lack of compassion for their fellow man were surpassed only by their cheapness, so Mikleo was able to confidently turn down their business in favor of clients who didn’t try to scam him out of his paycheck and beg for free favors. 

Sorey…didn’t seem like that. His social media was filled with silly history memes and pictures of animals; his posts were mostly about the books he was reading, or rejoicing over his recent Master’s in Archaeologic and Historic Preservation. (No Business degree for the little trust fund baby? Interesting.) No insipid party photos or repugnant sociopolitical “hot takes”. Mikleo had a Master’s himself – he did a dual major in East Asian history and creative writing in undergrad, and a graduate thesis on ancient literature. He then proceeded to find no jobs in his field. He cammed to pay the bills in grad school, and once he was out, he joined escort sites because the pay was better. He rapidly became a favorite of richer clientele for his looks, his keen mind and conversational skills, and his discretion. And well…the rest was history. (Except his student loans. His student loans would not be history for a while.) A paycheck was a paycheck, and the job gave him enough free time to work on writing his book. And agonize over his book. And despair over how no publisher would ever pick up his book. Etcetera.

This Sorey seemed sweet, if a bit naïve. It would be nice to talk to a client about something that Mikleo himself was interested in, for once. And – not that high marks on looks always factored into who Mikleo took on as a client – he was certainly easy on the eyes. Mikleo looked through his dig photos, ogling the way his old, soft-looking t-shirts clung with sweat to his strong arms and broad shoulders; the way he could almost count his abs through the material.

Mikleo thought for a moment. He pulled his phone back a bit, touched two fingers to his lips, and snapped a photo of himself sticking out his tongue between his fingers and winking. His bare shoulders and the black ribbon around his neck were just visible enough to tantalize. He sent it over to Sorey.

_There. You’ve seen me again. Still interested in taking me somewhere?_

It took only a second to receive a reply.

_yes_

_Sorry. theres a cafe downtown that I really like and maybe I could pick you up tomorrow at two?_

Mikleo couldn’t help but smile. His current client snored especially loudly on the bed.

_It’s a date._

 

 

\--

 

Mikleo exercised caution when meeting with his clients, especially first-timers. He insisted on public meeting places, and relied on his own transport to make his way there. He always informed Edna of where he was going, and who he was meeting with – she could be completely insufferable sometimes, but she cared about him, and was willing to dispatch Eizen at a moment’s notice to Mikleo’s location if his services were needed. (Those services were: looming ominously, threatening violence, following through on violence, accompanying Mikleo home, and so on. Not every high-class escort could boast having the protection of Aifread’s syndicate, but Mikleo dearly appreciated it.)

In his line of work, he simply couldn’t take risks. Even when it came to someone as clearly naïve and guileless as this Sorey guy.

By the time he’d arrived at the café, Mikleo was already mildly impressed by him. In addition to what Mikleo had learned about him from his social media, Sorey was proving to be a model client already – he hadn’t blown up Mikleo’s work number with texts, hadn’t sent him a single dick pic, hadn’t begged him for nudes. After Mikleo had hashed out the details of their meeting over text last night, Mikleo hadn’t heard another peep out of him until he received a text wishing him good morning, and that he was down at the café whenever Mikleo was ready to meet with him. Honestly, he seemed downright shy. Mikleo made note of that. With some clients, all they wanted was for Mikleo to throw himself at them the moment he was within eyeshot; with others, they wanted him to act cold and distant while they fawned on him. Neither of these approaches would work with Sorey, and would only serve to confuse or overwhelm him, no doubt.

Mikleo entered the café, peered around through his sunglasses, and quickly spotted Sorey at a quiet tablet in the corner. Sorey had already spotted him, and was looking at him with a dazzled, dumbstruck gaze, a radiant smile very nearly splitting his face in two. If this was how he reacted when Mikleo was fully clothed, Mikleo could only assume his brain would melt once he saw Mikleo in his lacy undergarments.

Sorey bounded up to pull out a chair for Mikleo, and Mikleo slid into it with an amused smile on his face. Such chivalry. He waited until Sorey sat back down, and then pulled off his sunglasses.

“So. Is this your favorite spot to take your dates?”

Sorey stared into Mikleo’s eyes, transfixed. After a long moment, his cheeks glowed red, and he took a sudden interest in tracing the patterns on the cover of the book he’d been reading at the table.

“U-um, no, I just come here to read when I’m in the city. They…make good pastries…” Sorey mumbled into his chest.

“Ahh. Then I’m not a date?” Mikleo asked with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Sorey’s gaze jerked back up to his, and he sputtered. “N-no, I mean, yes, yes I wanted to take you on a date, so…”

Mikleo had suspected Sorey was looking for the Boyfriend Experience, and he was shaping up to be correct. (All the sex and emotional support, with none of that pesky relationship upkeep! Try the Boyfriend Experience with your favorite escort today.) Mikleo had dressed in an outfit suited for that kind of thing – short shorts paired with thigh-highs and a pair of shoes with a low heel, a white long-sleeved button-down with a tight vest and ribbon tie. Cute, with just a touch of sexiness. Perfect for a café date in the big city.

Mikleo reached out to touch the back of Sorey’s hand, comfortingly.

“It’s okay,” Mikleo said with a little laugh. “I’m just teasing you. It’s not very often I get asked out by someone interested in ancient Cambodian architecture.”

That sunshine smile broke across Sorey’s face again, and his fingers curled around the spine of his book as he shifted forward in his seat excitedly.

“Are you – are you interested in history?”

Sorey’s social media sites said he was single, and there were no signs of a significant other in any of his posts or pictures. Mikleo wondered why that was, and tried not to get red in the cheeks himself.

“Master’s in Ancient Literature. Did East Asian history and creative writing in undergrad.”

“Sounds incredible,” Sorey breathed, sounding entirely sincere. “Are you a writer?”

He desperately wanted to be. Life, and his own rotten luck, persistently got in the way.

“Maybe, when I find the time,” Mikleo said, non-committal. Most of his clients didn’t ask him so many questions about himself. “What do you do for your day job?”

…Mikleo asked, as if he didn’t already know. People like Sorey didn’t have “day jobs”. They had hobbies to keep them occupied while their bank accounts and index funds raked in profits. Sorey, sweet and naïve and charming as he was, was hardly different. Sorey scratched at one ear, making his odd feathered earrings move with the motion. He looked much more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt than he did at the gala last night, dressed to the nines.

“I…used to travel around a lot, looking for opportunities to fund restorations of ancient art and architecture,” Sorey said. “But lately I’ve been roped into doing more with my father’s company. The investors wanted to see me take more of an interest in the business.”

Sorey gave a tight, embarrassed little smile.

“Soon enough they’ll see how bad I am at it, and then I’ll be kicked to the curb again.”

Poor little trust fund baby. Mikleo laid his hand on the back of Sorey’s, and squeezed it comfortingly.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I bet it’s beyond boring.”

“It’s not so bad,” Sorey said. Sorey turned his hand over to cup Mikleo’s hand in his. “If I wasn’t doing work for the company, I wouldn’t have gone to that gala. And then I would have never met you, Acqua.”

Ah. Hearing his business handle shocked Mikleo back into reality. This wasn’t a real date – this was a professional engagement. Sorey was his client. Nothing more, nothing less. Mikleo straightened up, and put on a mischievous little smile.

“Did you want some arm candy for the next dinner you get roped into?” Mikleo asked. “I’m sure we could come to an arrangement.”

Sorey blinked, blushed, looked away. So easy.

“I mean. If you don’t mind. It gets pretty lonely at those dinners, and I’d love to talk to you more about archaeology, and…”

Sorey made a choking noise. Mikleo had slid off one shoe and had snuck one foot up to trace Sorey’s calf, higher and higher, until he rested it on Sorey’s knee. Just high enough to get his point across. Mikleo leaned his elbow on the table, and rested his chin in his hand. He brought his sunglasses up to nibble on the earpiece.

“I charge by the hour,” Mikleo purred. “But if you want to buy me breakfast in the morning, I can give you a special discount. Only available for a fellow nerd.”

Sorey let out a shuddering sigh, and squeezed Mikleo’s hand again, hard.

“This weekend. The entire weekend. Whatever you want to charge me, just…”

Mikleo brought Sorey’s knuckles up to his lips to kiss. A done deal.

 

\--

 

Sorey had let Mikleo take the lead in setting up their little weekend getaway. Mikleo was quite familiar with the accommodations of the various luxury hotels in the city, and sent over suggestions to Sorey to choose from. Sorey chose from the selection on the grounds of which one had the biggest in-suite jacuzzi. Mikleo made note of the preference, and began to mentally prepare himself for the potentiality of being asked to give underwater blowjobs all weekend. (Having a business handle like “Acqua” set certain expectations, and underwater blowjobs were probably the least objectionable of them.)

Friday came, and Mikleo made his way to the hotel. He’d already texted Edna his plans for the weekend, and agreed to check in with a text every six hours to prove he was hale and whole – Mikleo knew better than to push Edna’s patience with these check-ins, as a few surprise visits from Eizen and Aifread’s men had taught him. He climbed out of the taxi, took stock of himself in the polished metal of the doors, and headed inside.

Just as Mikleo knew how to turn heads, he knew how to blend in without attracting attention. It wouldn’t do for everyone to know that someone in the hotel was being entertained. He was dressed in a simple but elegant tailored dove-gray suit with black leather gloves, and carried a couture suitcase filled with his supplies and overnight things. His face was obscured by his sunglasses, and he did not linger – going straight from the doors to the elevators. He looked like he fit in perfectly with the businessmen milling around the lobby, and no one’s gazes lingered on him too long – no one realized what Mikleo had on _underneath_ that tailored suit. How could they, and why would they suspect? Mikleo was just an ordinary businessman, headed to his room after a long day. He stood in front of the elevator that served the penthouse suites, and buzzed the room number he’d booked.

“Hello? Acqua?”

Sorey’s voice came over the intercom. He seemed very nervous, and very excited. Mikleo couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s me. Can I have you send the elevator down--”

The doors were already opening, and Mikleo shook his head, trying not to laugh. He walked in, and did a few brief stretches as the elevator climbed upward; trying to prepare himself for the possibility of getting pinned and fucked against the door the moment he knocked.

The elevator’s doors opened once more, and Mikleo was greeted by a large, tattooed man in a suit – well, in parts of a suit. His jacket was nowhere to be seen, and his dress shirt was rolled up to his elbows and open halfway down his chest. Mikleo arched an eyebrow, and the man gave a boisterous laugh.

“‘Sup?” he greeted. “The name’s Zaveid. I’m assuming you’re Sorey’s new friend? He’s been talking my dang ear off about you the whole week.”

This Zaveid person was almost certainly Sorey’s bodyguard – he fit the physical profile, certainly. The personality profile; well. That was yet to be seen.

“Acqua,” Mikleo greeted him mildly. He removed his sunglasses and curved his lips in a charming little smile. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, cutie. Can I take a lil’ peek in that bag of yours?” Zaveid asked. “Gotta make sure you’re not smuggling in any exotic pets. Sorey’s landlady would have a fit if he brought home another platypus.”

Mikleo handed Zaveid his bag without an argument. He knew what Zaveid was actually looking for: drugs, weapons, anything that looked like it had an unsavory intent. All Zaveid would find was the usual tools of Mikleo’s trade: condoms, lube, spare lingerie, toys, toiletries and makeup, and some spare chargers and batteries. An outfit or two in case Sorey wanted to go out. A sweater and some pajama bottoms in case he got cold. Entertainment for the weekend’s downtime in the form of music and e-books on his phone.

“Not a bad haul,” Zaveid whistled. “Once I give you the once over, I’ll let you in to see Sorey. He’s been bouncing off the walls all evening waiting for you.”

“It’s wonderful to hear that he’s been so looking forward to seeing me.” Mikleo lifted his arms, allowing Zaveid to pat him down for anything under his clothes. “I suppose we’ll be seeing more of you this weekend?”

Zaveid finished frisking him, and gave him a wink. “You bet. I’ll be staying in the connected suite, so holler if you need me. I’ll probably just be watching movies and ordering room service, so you won’t be bothering me none.”

Mikleo gave him a little smirk, and took his suitcase back. “Well, I hope we won’t be keeping you up all night.”

Zaveid laughed, and led Mikleo over to the main penthouse’s door proper. “I snore like a chainsaw, so that’s just karma.”

He had barely touched his keycard to the door’s lock when the door swung open. A flushed, excited Sorey stood there, and his red cheeks only got redder (and his bright smile brighter) at the sight of Mikleo.

“H-hi,” Sorey said. “Did Zaveid show you here okay?”

“Wasn’t much of a walk,” Mikleo said teasingly, gesturing at the elevator doors not a stone’s throw away. “But he was a gentleman on the way. Mostly.”

“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me,” Zaveid said with a wobbling voice. He sniffled theatrically. “Sorey, I might have to steal him from you.”

Sorey wasn’t listening, and simply continued to stare at Mikleo, clearly unsure of what to do next. Mikleo offered his hand, and Sorey took it with his own (that was shaking, just a bit).

“I’ll show myself out,” Zaveid said. “Later, you two.”

“Later,” Sorey said absently. Mikleo covered Sorey’s hand with his other palm, rubbing it soothingly to try and ease his nervousness. “Y-you look. Great.”

Mikleo smiled, and leaned up on tiptoe to press a brief kiss to Sorey’s lips. Sorey looked like he’d been struck by lightning as Mikleo pulled back, and he leaned after him minutely to chase his retreating lips.

“If you think I look good now,” Mikleo murmured. “Just wait until you see what I have on underneath this.”

Sorey choked back a whimper.

 

\--

 

Mikleo was used to receiving gifts from clients. Chocolates, champagne, cologne, lingerie…

…but, he’d never gotten a book before.

Sorey scratched at his head, clearly a little shy as Mikleo unwrapped the book from the Christmas-print wrapping paper. His eyes scanned the title as Sorey broke the silence.

“S-sorry about the paper, it was all I had around the house. I should’ve gone out to buy something more…seasonally appropriate, but I was stumped for days on what I wanted to give you, and by the time I figured it out there was no time for me to do anything but grab it off my shelf and rush out the door to meet you, so…”

Mikleo’s eyes flicked up to meet Sorey’s, his eyebrow rising curiously.

“‘Your’ shelf? This is from your own collection?”

Sorey nodded excitedly. “Yup! I really hope you like it, but if you don’t, I can give you something else to check out. You name whatever you’re interested in, and I’ll find something from my shelves…and if I don’t have it, I probably haven’t read it, so we could head to the library or bookstore together to take a look.”

“I honestly can’t say that I’ve seen an Ancient Asgardian translation of ‘Romance of the Three Kingdoms’,” Mikleo said, trying not to get too excited about the chance to read it. Graciously accepting gifts was one thing, and having an embarrassing nerdgasm in front of a new client was quite another. Mikleo was ruined for chocolates and champagne. “I’ll have to get my Chinese-language copy out and read them side by side, to see if the translator knows what they’re doing.”

Sorey gave a cheeky little grin. “Well, you can tell him if you find any mistakes. But he’s pretty confident that it’s clean.”

Mikleo’s eyes flicked to the translator credit on the introductory pages.

“I did that as my undergrad thesis, and my advisor was pretty merciless,” Sorey explained. “But uh, you can make fun of the intro essay all you want. My undergrad self didn’t really know how to cool it with the puns in academic writing.”

“…is this your only copy?” Mikleo asked quietly. “Sorey. I can’t accept this.”

“Please,” Sorey said, covering Mikleo’s hands on the book with his own. “I want to share it with you. And maybe once you’re done reading, if you like it, we can talk about it?”

“…yes,” Mikleo said. Mikleo didn’t like agreeing to future arrangements with new clients before he’d even gotten through the first. But he felt the words come from his mouth anyway. “Yes, of course.”

Sorey’s smile was so gentle, and the kiss he leaned in for was hesitant and chaste. He’d paid for a weekend of Mikleo’s time, and they weren’t even past hour one. Mikleo steeled his resolve, and tried to regain his control. For god’s sake, he was a professional. He could handle a gift and a kiss.

They were seated on the couch in the suite’s main room, with the day’s waning light shining through the large bay windows. The view overlooked the city, and the sight of the sprawling skyscraper-dotted horizon stirred the heart. Mikleo’s heart was already stirring without even a glance out the glass. He gasped as Sorey leaned over him, pinning him with his back to the couch cushions.

“I’m sorry,” Sorey said. His pupils were blown wide as he looked down at Mikleo. Mikleo could feel his hard cock pressed against his thigh. “I wanted – I wanted to take this a little slower…”

“Shh,” Mikleo said comfortingly. He ran his fingers through Sorey’s hair, brushed his bangs from his eyes. Sorey sneakily kissed at his wrist when it came into range, and the touch of his lips sent a shiver down Mikleo’s spine. “We’ve got all weekend to chat about history. Can I have another kiss?”

Mikleo was fine with taking this as fast or as slow as Sorey wanted – after all, he was the one footing the bill for this suite, and Mikleo’s rates on top of that. Sorey whimpered and very nearly dove into the kiss that was asked for, that was offered. Mikleo moaned encouragingly, opened his mouth as invitation. So much for taking it slow.

This kiss was far, far less chaste than their previous two. The movement of Sorey’s lips and tongue sent shivers down Mikleo’s spine, which only increased in intensity when Sorey’s mouth moved to Mikleo’s neck to press feverish little pecks there. Mikleo’s back arched, chasing the feeling of Sorey’s lips on his skin. He felt the wetness of Sorey’s mouth, and the edge of his teeth.

“Mmm, careful,” Mikleo purred. “No hickies. Remember?”

It was one of Mikleo’s smaller stipulations: no hickies, no marking-up. It wasn’t out of preference – Mikleo loved the feeling of being marked, of being claimed; loved seeing the dark purple-and-red bruises afterward, loved pressing his fingers to them to feel the ache and remember who put them there. But it definitely wasn’t professional to show up to a client meetup covered in marks from the previous one, and Mikleo couldn’t exactly wait a week for them to disappear when he had regulars to tend to. And so, Mikleo had to deny himself the pleasure.

Sorey whimpered into Mikleo’s neck, and kissed the spot he’d been mouthing at.

“Sorry. Sorry. I remember,” he said hoarsely. He pressed more kisses against Mikleo’s neck, trailing down; firm and deliberate, as if trying to hold himself back from latching on and biting Mikleo’s skin into a rainbow of bruises. Mikleo shivered. If only.

“Sorey,” Mikleo whispered. “Do you want me to call you anything in particular, or is just screaming your name fine by you?”

Sorey came up for another wet kiss, then another, and another. “My name. Just my name is fine. O-or maybe ‘darling’, sometimes.”

Mikleo hummed his agreement into Sorey’s mouth, and whispered it against his lips when he came up for air. “Sorey. _Darling_. Do you want to see what’s under this suit?”

Sorey’s hands tightened on his hips, and he had to take a moment to compose himself and catch his breath before he replied.

“Yeah. Acqua, please…”

Mikleo gave him one last kiss before he wriggled out from under him and stood in front of the couch. Sorey dragged himself into a sitting position, and stared at Mikleo with a starving look on his face. His cock was tenting his trousers to the point it looked like it was ready to burst out at any moment. Mikleo bit his lip, and thought for a moment about how that big cock would feel inside of him; about how Sorey’s body would feel pressed on top of him. It wasn’t unheard of for Mikleo to legitimately enjoy himself with a client. This weekend was sure to be eventful indeed.

First, the gloves. Mikleo bit on the tip of his index finger, and used that to tug the glove off his hand. The glove dangled from his teeth as he removed the other in a more standard fashion, and he then tossed both aside. Mikleo loosened his tie, and unwound it from his neck in a single slow motion; tossing it into Sorey’s lap for safekeeping. He unbuttoned and shrugged off his suit jacket, and folded it over his arm as he got to work on his dress shirt.

Mikleo was lithe and slim, with a waistline that even some of his female compatriots envied. Said waistline was currently being emphasized by a dove-gray corset – matching his suit – with black ribbon trim. Sorey let out a desperate little noise at the sight of it. Mikleo smiled and traced the line of his own body with one hand, not breaking eye contact with Sorey. His jacket and shirt were discarded. Mikleo slid his wandering hand into his trouser pocket to bring out a black ribbon choker with a small, jingly charm. The other hand unfastened his belt, unfastened the clasp and zipper holding his trousers up. The garment rustled to the floor, revealing Mikleo’s black lace-and-ribbon panties and matching garter belt. Black thigh-highs completed the ensemble. Mikleo adjusted the garter strap and stocking hem just a bit, then allowed it to snap back into place on his white thigh with an audible sound.

“Can I have some help with this, darling?” asked Mikleo, dangling the choker from one hand. He gestured to Sorey’s lap. “And I’ll give you some help with that.”

Sorey’d been idly playing with Mikleo’s tie as he watched Mikleo undress, and had thoroughly wound up his fingers in it in the process. Mikleo left it a mystery whether he was referring to this predicament or Sorey’s painfully-hard dick. Or both.

“Yes,” Sorey breathed. “Of course, of course I’ll help.”

Sorey moved to stand up, but Mikleo stepped forward to shove him back onto the couch. He straddled Sorey’s lap, and smiled down at that starry-eyed look on Sorey’s face.

“You don’t need to get up,” Mikleo assured him. He gently took Sorey’s tangled hands and began to set him free. “Your technique on bondage could use some work, though. I can give you some pointers.”

 “Not yet,” Sorey said, absently. With his hands free, he grabbed onto Mikleo and dragged him in close, pulling him in for a tight hug. Sorey’s head was tucked against Mikleo’s chest with the extra height Mikleo’s position offered him; Mikleo stroked his fingers through Sorey’s hair soothingly. “Just want you. _Acqua…_ ”

“You’ve got me, Sorey,” Mikleo assured him. “And you can have me any way you want.”

Sorey was too far gone already to focus. A pity, though Mikleo supposed they had all weekend to make up for it if Sorey didn’t last long this time. To help the process along, Mikleo looped the choker around his own neck and bent to put the clasp within Sorey’s easy reach.

“Here. Buckle this for me?”

His nuzzling of Mikleo’s bare chest interrupted, Sorey looked up at him with unfocused eyes. He swallowed hard, and reached up with unsteady, shaking hands to try and do what he was asked. Mikleo took both hands in his own, and guided them through it. The clasp buckled, Mikleo wound the choker into place and sat back on Sorey’s lap for his viewing pleasure. Sorey stared as if he was torn between the urge to throw himself at Mikleo’s feet, or consume him whole.

“You can look at you want,” Mikleo assured him. He took one of Sorey’s hands, and set it on his thigh to demonstrate. “And touch all you want, too.”

Sorey made a strangled sound, and dove back into his previous position against Mikleo’s chest. His lips closed around one of Mikleo’s nipples, and he began to moan like _he_ was the escort here as he sucked and scraped his teeth on the little sensitive bud. Mikleo arched his back at the feeling, and buried his fingers in Sorey’s hair. Suddenly, he felt the world lurch beneath him, and he opened his eyes to see that Sorey had hoisted them both up and off the couch. He was heading determinedly toward the bedroom, peeking over Mikleo’s shoulder to find his way.

Mikleo let out a delighted little laugh as Sorey deposited him on the bed, and stretched himself out long and lean on the sheets. Sorey’s eyes devoured every movement, traced the lines of Mikleo’s limbs against the sheets.

“This is nice,” Mikleo purred. “Much more space for me to spread out.”

Sorey didn’t seem to hear the little suggestive pun Mikleo made there – or if he did, he made no indication. He climbed on top of Mikleo, then paused a moment; his whole body trembling with the effort.

“I…” Sorey trailed off, trying to collect himself. Mikleo stroked his hand along his jaw, trailing it down his neck. Sorey shivered at the feeling. “You’re so pretty, Acqua.”

Mikleo smiled. “Thank you. You’re no slouch yourself, Sorey. Can I see you with that shirt of yours off?”

Sorey stuttered out a quick “yeah”, then tried to yank his shirt off and over his head; getting himself tangled up in the process. Mikleo made a concerned noise, and helped free him; smoothing his hands down Sorey’s gorgeous chest. Mmm, those dig pictures Mikleo found hardly did it justice. He kneaded at Sorey’s firm pecs appreciatively, and made a pleased little noise.

“Gorgeous, Sorey. You’re so hot,” Mikleo whimpered. The words were part of his standard script, but he meant them considerably more than he usually did. “Wanna— _ngh!_ ”

Sorey was rubbing his hips against Mikleo’s – Mikleo could feel the rigid outline of his cock even through his trousers. Mikleo’s own cock was pushing against his panties uncomfortably; the lace rough against his sensitive skin. Sorey’s arms trembled with the effort of holding himself up so the full weight of him wasn’t crushing down on Mikleo. Mikleo tilted his chin up for another kiss, which Sorey accepted like a dying man in the desert being offered water.

Mikleo unbuckled Sorey’s belt and opened his pants, tugging them down with his underwear enough to let his cock spring free. Sorey let out a strangled cry that echoed off the high ceilings of the hotel room when Mikleo took him in hand to stroke. He had a beautiful cock; built thick just like the rest of him. Mikleo tugged on Sorey’s hair to make him pull back from their kiss, and murmured his words against Sorey’s lips as he spoke.

“How do you want me?” Mikleo asked, voice dusky and low. “On my back? On my hands and knees? Me riding you?”

A full-body shiver tore through Sorey, and his eyes slammed shut. He huffed out a held breath. Mikleo could feel his racing pulse through his hand on Sorey’s cock. Mikleo made a curious noise, and gave him another little peck on the lips.

“Or do you want this little ninety-pound twink to fuck you, instead?”

Mikleo certainly wouldn’t be opposed, even if he wasn’t being paid for it. (Though he wasn’t quite ninety pounds. He’d been eating too much ice cream lately.) And from Sorey’s reaction – his blush deepening and spreading further down his chest – Sorey didn’t seem opposed either. But still, Sorey shook his head minutely, and gave Mikleo a slow, soft kiss before he answered.

“Wanna be inside you,” Sorey said. “O-on your back. The rest later. Please.”

“Of course,” Mikleo said. He gave Sorey’s cock a little appreciative squeeze, and relished the moan of pleasure that rumbled from Sorey’s throat. He pressed his lips to his throat to chase that noise. “I’m gonna have to get up to get my suitcase, though.”

“Whyyyy?” Sorey whined, pressing his weight down on Mikleo more. His hips continued to grind into Mikleo’s fist. He clearly wasn’t convinced Mikleo needed to go anywhere else, at all.

“I have to get supplies for us, you cute whiny baby,” Mikleo teased.

His lips brushed Sorey’s ear, and Sorey damn near jumped out of his skin at the contact. Mikleo, intrigued, flicked out his tongue to trace the shell of his ear, and Sorey moaned so desperate and loud that Mikleo almost thought he’d came. _Well_. Those feather earrings of Sorey’s would have to join in the fun later, too.

Mikleo gave his ear another quick kiss, and used the distraction to slither out from under Sorey. Sorey flopped onto the bed, pouting at him ridiculously, and oh, Mikleo just wanted to stick his fingers between those lips. Mikleo shook off the feeling, and turned to strut out of the room, making sure to shake his hips and ass to draw Sorey’s eye.

Mikleo returned to the bed with a pack of condoms and lube; bringing the suitcase back in with him as well – just in case he wasn’t in a state to go searching for it later. In his absence, Sorey had kicked off his trousers completely, and was in the process of tearing up the bed to make it a cozy nest for them to spend the weekend in. Mikleo popped a wrapped condom between his lips, and slowly, deliberately, crawled over to where Sorey sat, frozen in place, staring at him like a transfixed gazelle.

Mikleo tore open the condom packet with his teeth, with practiced expertise. He guided Sorey to sit in a position where he could roll the condom on properly, and then lay back on the bed; tucking a pillow underneath his hips as he moved. He then beckoned Sorey to join him, and tugged the ribbon tie on the side of his panties loose to slide them off without having to undo his garters.

“I’m all ready for you,” Mikleo purred. He rubbed his legs together once, twice, before he parted his knees. “But if you want to play with me a little, I’m ready for that too.”

Mikleo always stretched himself loose and slicked himself before meetups, just in case a client wanted to be impatient. He almost wished Sorey would be just that – impatient, and demanding; yanking Mikleo’s legs apart and sliding his cock in and fucking him within an inch of his life. But Sorey was leaning over to the side table to squeeze some lube onto his fingers, and then he settled himself between Mikleo’s legs to nuzzle his face against Mikleo’s cock as his wet fingers slid up his thigh, behind his balls, then back to tease at his entrance. His fingers circled, dipped in just to the first knuckle, then pulled out to circle and rub again – rinse and repeat. Mikleo whimpered, rubbing his cock against Sorey’s face as his hips bucked. Sorey looked positively delighted, and gave the shaft a shower of little kisses as Mikleo continued to writhe.

“ _Sorey_ ,” Mikleo whimpered. “Sorey, darling, I want your big cock in me, I wanna feel good…”

“Doesn’t this feel good?” Sorey asked, apparently legitimately curious. His big green eyes looked so innocent, even with Mikleo’s cock rubbing on his face. He dipped his fingers in deeper, right up to the last knuckle. “Here, let me--”

Mikleo gasped and arched as Sorey’s fingers found his sweet spot, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. He felt Sorey’s lips smile against his cock, and god, if he wasn’t a client, he’d be shoving him down and straddling him and riding him until his whole body ached.

“Sorey,” Mikleo begged, over and over, while Sorey mercilessly rubbed and thrust his fingers inside him; while he nuzzled his cock like an overly affectionate pet. “Oh, Sorey, please, please…”

He felt Sorey’s fingers slip out of him, which was almost crueler than the torture he’d been subjected to. Mikleo felt Sorey snap his garter against his thigh playfully, and then, Sorey was hoisting his legs up onto his shoulders and wiggling himself into place between Mikleo’s legs. Mikleo felt the wet tip of Sorey’s cock against his hole; pressing there, kissing it, pleading to be let inside. Mikleo spread his legs wider, and felt Sorey slide in deep.

Sorey nearly sobbed as he bottomed out, and he had to collect himself, pressing his forehead to Mikleo’s collarbone. His breath came fast and wet and hot against Mikleo’s skin, and even through the burn of having that big cock stretching him out, Mikleo felt the scrape of Sorey’s teeth again.

“No hickies,” Mikleo scolded him again, tugging on his hair to get his attention. He squeezed down on him to punctuate. _“Naughty boy_.”

Sorey whimpered, and his hips stuttered forward. Mikleo felt his cock throb inside of him.

“Sorry,” Sorey said. He pulled himself back, then slid inside again, and again, and again. “Oh god, Acqua, _Acqua--_ ”

Sorey pounded his cock into him over and over, moaning and sobbing his name between gasps for breath and kisses to Mikleo’s lips and jaw and neck. Mikleo clawed at his back and shoulders, riding the ecstasy that burned his veins and threatened to make him lose his mind. The noises that spilled from Mikleo’s throat were almost as lewd as the sound of their skin slapping together on every thrust. When Sorey’s fingers found their way into Mikleo’s mouth, it was almost a relief to focus on sucking them, biting them, laving them with his tongue; focusing on that instead of the way his body responded so eagerly to Sorey’s cock.

Sorey’s hand grabbed at his cock, pumping it out-of-sync with his hips’ frenzied movements.

“Acqua—Acqua, please, want to feel you—feel you come while I’m inside you, please…”

The customer wasn’t always right in Mikleo’s profession, but this was a request that Mikleo had no trouble granting. In fact, it was his pleasure. Mikleo let his head fall back with moans of Sorey’s name that were only a little bit exaggerated, and let his body release in a flurry of shivers; clenching down on Sorey’s cock as his hips continued to roll into him. Sorey let out a cry that seemed to rattle the art hung on the room’s walls, and sank deep into Mikleo as he finished – continuing to grind his cock into him weakly as the last waves of his orgasm washed over him.

Mikleo had barely come back to himself before he felt Sorey’s cock growing hard inside of him again. Sorey whimpered, and his hips rolled once more, experimentally; then let out a sigh that trailed off into a high-pitched moan.

This was going to be a long weekend.

 

\--

 

Sunday rolled around. Mikleo was aching, and tired, and badly needed a twelve-hour nap to regain his energy. In any other situation, he’d be happy to get home and rest; to eat the ice cream from his fridge as he relaxed in bed and streamed some shows.

But right now…he was almost sad to leave.

When Sorey wasn’t screwing Mikleo’s brains out (or vice-versa), they had cuddled and chatted and read together like old friends. Mikleo had even made some headway on the book Sorey had loaned him (and yes, it was a loan; Mikleo could never accept something so personal and one-of-a-kind from a client), and they’d had some wonderful debates on the turns of phrase Sorey had used to translate passages and wordplay from the original Chinese. Sorey’s smile was so bright, and he looked at Mikleo like he was the sun in the sky, like he was the moon and the stars and the –

…Mikleo knew better than to get attached to a client. He’d cut clients off in the past for getting too attached to him. No matter how much fun they’d had this weekend, this was a business transaction at its heart – Sorey wasn’t compelled to ever see him again. Mikleo clutched at the handle of his suitcase, where the book he’d been loaned was carefully tucked.

Sorey held him close, and pressed a kiss to the swirl where his hair parted atop his head.

“When can I see you again?” Sorey asked, murmuring the words into his hair.

Mikleo hummed noncommittally, trying to mask the way his heart skipped.

“I think I have an opening in my schedule in a day or two,” Mikleo said.

Sorey’s face absolutely lit up, and he squeezed Mikleo even closer in excitement.

“We could have lunch together! I have to go to a meeting in the morning, but after that I could drive over and pick you up and we could go out for street tacos--”

Tacos. Mikleo tried to hide the smile that threatened to split his face. He’d been taken out to dozens of Michelin-starred restaurants; eaten more French food and sushi than he could even begin to remember. The idea of eating street tacos with Sorey, the heir to a multi-billion dollar corporation, was…

…well. It sounded wonderful.

“It’s a date,” purred Mikleo, kissing the shell of Sorey’s ear as he did so. Sorey shivered at that simple contact, even after everything they’d done together this weekend. Honestly.

Zaveid came in to accompany Mikleo to the elevators, and Sorey gave Mikleo one last kiss before the doors closed to spirit him away once more. Sorey leaned his head against the closed doors, and let out a long, pining sigh. Zaveid shook his head, laughing helplessly.

“Sorey, buddy. I can’t tell you what to do with your life, and he’s an absolute knockout, but…”

“But nothing,” Sorey said, his eyes snapping open to glare at Zaveid. The force of the glare was undercut by the childish pout of his lower lip. “I’m going to keep seeing him. For as long as he wants me to.”

Zaveid held up his hands mildly. “Whatever. You do you. I dug up some info on him, and he’s got a clean record; no arrests, and that degree he was talking about is no lie either. I can tell you his real name if you want me to, too.”

“No. He’ll tell me it if he wants me to hear it.” Sorey sighed dreamily, and wandered back to the suite to pack up. “Zaveid. Do you think I’d be a good sugar daddy?”

Zaveid groaned, and he trudged in after Sorey to help. “Too good. You’d let that little minx suck you dry, and smile the whole time.”

Sorey grinned at him goofily, and Zaveid pointed as if that proved his statement.

“At least wait until he gives that book of yours back,” Zaveid said.

Sorey whined and flopped onto the thoroughly-destroyed bed, burying his face in Mikleo’s pillow and breathing in deep.

“Can’t wait that long,” Sorey sighed. “Zaveid, just wait until you get to know him a little better, then you’ll understand. He’s brilliant, and gorgeous, and has a great sense of humor, and…”

Zaveid rolled his eyes and considered buzzing down for more room service. They’d be here all day.

The energy of youth.


	2. Body Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo and Sorey eat tacos, fuck, and Mikleo agrees to be arm-candy at a midnight soiree. (Tacos optional.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done on request for Nami! <3 I was taken aback by the positive response for this AU, and I'd love to continue it!
> 
> As always, please heed the tags and kindly utilize your browser's complimentarily-included Back Button Feature if you are unsure about or uncomfortable with the content of this AU. Thanks!

\--

 

It hadn’t taken long for Sorey to text him after Mikleo got back to his apartment from the hotel.

_I hope you got back okay! It was great spending time with you._

No dick pics. No lewd comments. No eggplant or peach emoji. Once again, Sorey proved to be a model client and perfect gentleman. Mikleo almost felt like rewarding him with one of the special boudoir pictures he sent to his regular clients…but Mikleo quashed the feeling down as quickly as it arose.

Sorey was just another client. He was sweet and charming now, but Mikleo knew that the behavior of the rich and powerful was subject to change at the slightest provocation. Even if it didn’t come to that, he might wind up losing interest in Mikleo just as quickly as he’d gained interest. Sorey, for all his eagerness and earnestness, gave off the air of being an easily-distracted hummingbird – drawn for but a moment to the brightest of flowers, only to flutter off the instant something else caught his eye. Yes, Mikleo would keep those pictures to himself, and keep his heart in his chest.

_Safe and sound, and looking forward to you taking me out to lunch. [taco emoji, kissy face emoji]_

Even though he was set on keeping his emotional distance from Sorey, that didn’t mean he had to end their…professional relationship. Yes, he could manage that much.

_That sounds great!! It’ll be on Tuesday, right? I can send you directions on where the taco truck usually is_

Before Mikleo could even lay a finger on his phone to respond, his phone buzzed again.

_Unless you’re not really into tacos and then we can check out the other food trucks in the area_

Buzz buzz.

_Or if you’re not into food trucks we can do something else_

There was a few seconds’ pause, and Mikleo thought that he’d finally been given a chance to reply before his phone buzzed once more.

_I didn’t pressure you into it, right? You don’t have to meet up with me again if you don’t want to._

Mikleo quickly replied before Sorey fell any further into doubt.

_Of course not, I’d love to see you again, Sorey. And tell you what else you translated incorrectly over lunch._

He debated adding another taco emoji, but decided against it – he didn’t want to be repetitive. He decided on a winky face instead. He sent the message, and stared at it for a few seconds – honestly, he really should have added that taco emoji, if only to reinforce to Sorey his willingness to go with the initial offer of the taco truck…Mikleo had to put the brakes on there, and sternly remind himself that he was a grown man, not a middle schooler.

Buzz buzz.

_As long as you’re sure. And I’m ready to get roasted by you any time!_

That seemed like a challenge. Mikleo brought up his phone, and snapped a picture of himself. He was biting down on the finger of his leather glove, tugging it off one hand as he winked at the camera.

_Challenge accepted._

Mikleo thought that was that, at least for a little while (sending sexy pics usually bought him a few minutes of peace while his clients beat off to them), but his phone buzzed once more. He brought it up, and saw that Sorey had sent him a meme. It was a Kermit the Frog plushie, covering its eyes and blushing while hearts floated around it.

Mikleo didn’t quite know what _that_ meant as far as their professional relationship went, but he knew it made him smile.

 

\--

 

Unfortunately, Mikleo couldn’t just skip to the next day he could see Sorey. He was still a professional, and still had appointments and regular clients to tend to.

Fortunately, the only client on schedule was at least an easy one – Mikleo didn’t know if he was up to anything strenuous, after the weekend he just had. This client was an older man, and a regular; quite gentlemanly, and generally a pleasure to talk to. Mikleo didn’t know his real name, nor did he plan on asking – his client clearly appreciated Mikleo’s discretion just as much as he appreciated his feet. And dear god, did this client ever like Mikleo’s feet.

“Red or purple?”

Mikleo thought for a moment, lowering his e-reader from his eyes to consider. “…purple.”

His client smiled and tucked the red nail polish back into his briefcase, and opened the sparkly purple bottle.

“Excellent choice.”

Once the hour was up, his client gave Mikleo a gentlemanly peck on the back of his hand before he gathered his things and bowed out of the hotel room – and that was that, until next time.

Mikleo could deal with clients. It was his job, and he could put on his professional façade to get through the day. He could even deal with the weird requests – those were nothing new, and pedicures were hardly the weirdest thing he’d ever entertained, even back when he cammed in university. (Back then, he even helped some drunk student with their history homework, at one point.) It was all a nice change of pace from sitting around in his apartment…really, it was the time outside of appointments that was the hardest.

He still had two days before his next encounter with Sorey. Two days alone with his thoughts, in his cramped little apartment; with the sounds of his neighbors traipsing through the halls outside, with Mikleo on the couch with his laptop streaming episodes of some generic law show with the volume on mute, and with his writing notes and supplies gathering dust in his room. The book that Sorey had loaned him was a bright spot, something that made this time between drag a bit less – Mikleo almost hoped Sorey would show up to their next meetup with another book to lend him. Just reading Sorey’s translation, thinking over why he picked this turn of phrase or this interpretation, made Mikleo feel like he understood him a little bit more.

The hours crawled by, but all the same, it felt like it was no time at all before Taco Tuesday had arrived. Mikleo received Sorey’s cheerful text before his own alarm even went off, and he stared at the words on the screen with the sort of existential detachment that went hand-in-hand with being woken up at six in the morning.

_[sun emoji x 6] good morning!! [sun emoji x 6]_

_I’m going out for my morning run, but I couldn’t leave without telling you how excited I am! See you in a few hours!!_

Mikleo was a night owl due to his profession, and it appeared that Sorey was just the opposite: that kind of unfathomable individual who was up and chipper before the sun even crested the horizon.

“…”

Mikleo passed out again.

He woke up a few hours later to his alarm; groggy, and with the lingering afterimages of his dreams on his eyelids: Sorey, glistening with sweat, those magnificent pecs of his jiggling as he jogged in slow-motion. He managed to haul himself upright and stagger into the bathroom to shower and get ready for their rendezvous.

Dressing to impress was always important, but outfits for café dates and hotel rendezvous were a little more straightforward to assemble. It was hard to look irresistible and alluring when shoveling tacos into one’s mouth on the side of the road, and no outfit could really make up for that. Mikleo settled on a pair of skintight jeans (to weaponize his legs and ass), and an equally tight turtleneck top with cutout shoulders; topped with a stylishly-cut peacoat – black, to better hide stray salsa stains. Mikleo felt it was a safe assumption that Sorey might want to go to a hotel for a few hours after getting lunch, so he grabbed a small, inconspicuously-styled shoulder bag on his way out the door; packed with supplies and ready to go.

On the way over, Mikleo dutifully texted Edna his plans.

_Going out on a date. At the collegetown off of the central line._

Buzz buzz.

_Collegetown? Don’t tell me you’ve lowered your standards this far. I raised you better than to start screwing someone without tenure._

Mikleo rolled his eyes.

_We’re just checking out the food trucks down here. Probably going to ask me to a hotel afterward. Same guy as this weekend._

Mikleo didn’t talk about his clients with Edna, because she didn’t ask; she didn’t ask, because he didn’t talk about his clients. It was their little compromise, and kept things at a tenuous level of peace between them.

_Hmm. First a weekend at a five-star hotel, now slumming it at the university cafeteria._

_Let me know when he starts taking you out for gas station burritos_

_Come over this weekend so Eizen stops complaining about never getting to entertain. We’ll expect you._

Mikleo shook his head and tucked his phone away.

The directions Sorey had sent him led him to a lively spot just down the road from one of the city’s universities. It was full of all the things university students loved: thrift shops, used bookstores, pretentious coffee shops, and – of course – fleets of food trucks. The smell of all kinds of fresh, hot food filled the air; the spices nearly overwhelming Mikleo’s senses. He squinted through his sunglasses, looking around for the truck as Sorey had described it.

Lo and behold, Mikleo spotted the truck; bedecked with colorful little paper lanterns, and with a worker dressed as a sombrero-wearing chicken dancing outside. He saw Sorey leaning against the side of the nearest building; dressed in a sharp-looking business suit (well, half-dressed – he had the jacket draped over one shoulder, and the tie loosened around his neck). He was watching the chicken dance with a distant, wistful-looking smile. He looked so thoughtful, so pensive, that Mikleo almost didn’t want to interrupt the moment.

Sorey’s eyes drifted from the chicken fiesta for a moment, long enough for him to spot Mikleo staring at him from across the street. The blinding smile that split his face would have been visible for miles.

“Acqua!” Sorey raced toward him excitedly, not bothering to look before crossing the road.

Mikleo nearly choked, and raced forward as if he could prevent the terrible decision already in progress. A cyclist swerved to miss Sorey, and flipped him off before continuing on their way. Sorey did not seem to notice – his attention was focused entirely on getting to Mikleo as quickly as he could.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you to look both ways before crossing the street?” Mikleo said; the scolding coming off a bit more frantic than he intended.

Sorey scratched at the back of his neck; embarrassed, but clearly not entirely sorry.  

“Sorry…I was just so excited to see you, and…”

Sorey shifted in place, his fingers twitching as he looked at Mikleo’s hand longingly. He was safe, and no one had been hurt. Mikleo supposed they could let the subject drop – it wasn’t his place to critique Sorey’s traffic safety habits. Mikleo shook his head and offered his hand to Sorey to take.

“Here. Buddy system. I’ll walk you back across the street so we don’t wind up eating tacos in the emergency room.”

Sorey laughed a bit too loud, and took Mikleo’s hand in his own in an instant. His hand was just as warm as Mikleo remembered.

Once they were safely across the street, Sorey guided them to the place in line that Zaveid was waiting in for them. Zaveid gave Sorey a flat look.

“You make me wait in line for you, then run off to get yourself hit by a bus the second I’m not looking,” he said. “I got half a mind to quit and steal that chicken guy’s job.”

“It looks like fun!” Sorey said cheerfully. “I bet you’d get free food, too!”

Mikleo doubted that Sorey would ever really be able to comprehend the wretched carnival of horrors that food service workers had to face daily. He normally got pretty annoyed when his rich clients marveled at how “fun” low-wage jobs looked, but Sorey…somehow Mikleo knew that Sorey really would have the time of his life as a dancing food service chicken. Mikleo lowered his sunglasses and gave Zaveid a wink.

“Thanks for holding our spot,” he said. He gave Sorey’s bicep a squeeze, and smiled up at him sweetly. “What would you recommend from the menu?”

“I always get El Carnaval de Demonios!” Sorey said. “It’s super spicy, and has all kinds of meat in it. Beef, chicken, pork…”

Mikleo wasn’t really much for spicy food, but before he could open his mouth, Zaveid made a face.

“Sorey, uh, some advice; you might not want to eat that while on a date…”

Sorey blinked. “Why not?”

Zaveid looked at him meaningfully, then gestured to Mikleo. Sorey tilted his head, adorably confused.

A different tactic was required. Zaveid made a lewd gesture with his hands and mouth, then danced in place, miming his dick bursting into flames. Sorey’s head slowly tilted in the other direction.

Mikleo stood on tiptoe, and murmured a more straightforward explanation into Sorey’s ear.

“If you were interested in spending some time together later, the risk of spiciness transferring to, ah…sensitive areas, is rather high.”

Mikleo felt the warmth of Sorey’s skin spike as Sorey blushed; at his explanation, and his proximity. Mikleo smirked and let his lips brush Sorey’s ear as he continued.

“Or am I being a little presumptuous to assume, _darling_?”

“N-no, of course I…” Sorey stammered to a stop, then squeezed Mikleo’s hand tight. “U-um. I’ll j-just get the spicy stuff next time.”

They got their food, and found a nice shady bench to settle on to eat. Zaveid excused himself after wolfing down his own food; ostensibly to go ogle co-eds, but really, to give Sorey and Mikleo their space. It was certainly not the worst client engagement that Mikleo had gone on. The weather was pleasant, the food was delicious, and the company was…well. The company was quite charming indeed, in his own way.

“So, how did you find this spot?” Mikleo asked. “I can’t imagine you find yourself around here often. The business district is on the other side of town.”

Sorey grinned at him with a mouthful of taco, and Mikleo had to push down the bubble of fondness in his chest.

“I’m down here whenever I get the chance!” Sorey said. “There are tons of great bookstores around the area. Plus, I love street food. I ate it all the time when I was abroad on digs in grad school. Though they didn’t really have dancing chickens…”

“I can imagine,” Mikleo said. “Comfort food after a hard day at the office, huh?”

Sorey smiled sadly, and crumpled up his empty wrappers. “I guess you could say that. It reminds me of a time when I was doing something I was actually good at, anyway.”

Mikleo squeezed Sorey’s hand. Even if they could never understand some things about each other, Mikleo could sympathize with not being given the chance to do something he was passionate about.

“Well, I know you’ve got a knack for translation. Want to walk around the park for a bit to chat about that book of yours? I finished it off last night, and I’ve got to give you a piece of my mind about some of those idioms.”

Sorey’s expression brightened, and he bounced to his feet and extended a hand to help Mikleo up as well.

“Yeah! Of course; I’m free for the rest of the day, s-so…”

Mikleo allowed himself to be pulled up, and went with the momentum to curl himself tight against Sorey’s chest. He gazed up at him, letting his lips curl into a slow smile.

“So?” Mikleo repeated back.

He saw Sorey’s throat bob as he swallowed hard. Mikleo wanted to press his lips to his Adam’s apple, to feel his racing pulse.

“S-so. We could, um. Maybe go to another hotel after. If that’s okay.”

Mikleo gave in to the urge, and heard Sorey suck in a sharp breath.

“More than okay, darling.”

 

\--

 

It was smaller than their previous suite, and didn’t have as many jet power settings on the hot tub. However, the accommodations at this hotel were certainly nothing to complain about. Mikleo stretched luxuriously in front of the big window overlooking the park, wearing the dress shirt Sorey had discarded to go shower, some exciting underwear from his bag, and nothing else. He smiled when he felt Sorey approach him from behind and pull him into an embrace.

 “Done playing in the shower?” Mikleo quipped.

Sorey’s hair was still damp, and he nuzzled his face against Mikleo’s neck and shoulder as he spoke. Mikleo could feel the warmth of Sorey’s bare skin through the fabric of his borrowed shirt.

“You saw how many buttons there were in there! I had to check them all out,” Sorey said. He pushed his head under Mikleo’s chin insistently. “One of ‘em was for grapefruit shampoo! Smell my head.”

True to the previous statement, Sorey’s head smelled like grapefruit. Mikleo chuckled, and pressed a kiss into Sorey’s hair. Sorey arched up into the feeling.

“You smell good enough to eat,” Mikleo murmured. “And I’ve worked up an appetite after that walk in the park.”

Mikleo slid his hands into Sorey’s damp hair, and shivered when he felt Sorey’s hands slide under the dress shirt; slowly, shyly. His fingers brushed against the lace trim of Mikleo’s panties, then explored further upward when Mikleo urged him on with soft, encouraging little moans. When Sorey’s fingers found his nipples, Mikleo’s legs very nearly gave out on him. He leaned back against Sorey’s firm chest and strong arms, tightened his grip on Sorey’s hair, and tried to rein himself back into control – for god’s sake, he was a professional. He’d done this a hundred times before. He wasn’t about to come just from having his nipples played with, no matter how much the rest of his body disagreed with that statement.

“Darling,” Mikleo breathed. “Let’s – _ah –_ let’s go to bed, I want to feel you on top of me…”

Sorey pressed his face harder against Mikleo’s neck, and gave a little whine of protest. He pinched the little buds between his fingers again, and soothed the pain with slow, deliberate circles of the pads of his thumbs. He was a solid presence against Mikleo’s back, and made no indication that he was going to let Mikleo off that easily.

“ _Please_. Feels too good, I’m not going to last…”

“Acqua. You look so pretty in my shirt...” Sorey’s lips brushed against his neck, and with another little whine, he began to press feverish little kisses up the line of his neck and jaw as he continued to pinch and rub. “Can I ask you to do something for me?”

“Of course,” Mikleo said breathily. Sorey’s thumbs brushed against the peaks of his nipples; a barely-there touch that sent stars bursting behind Mikleo’s closed lids. “Anything you want.”

_That’s what you’re paying me for_ , Mikleo added. No matter how much he enjoyed Sorey’s hands on him, Mikleo had to remember that fact. No matter how much he enjoyed his hands, and his company, and that smile.

He felt Sorey’s breath stutter on his skin, and then Sorey pressed his face into his shoulder. Mikleo could feel his face burning through the fabric. Mikleo made an indulging noise, and stroked his fingers through his hair encouragingly.

“Too shy? Promise I won’t laugh. Cross my heart.”

Mikleo took Sorey’s wrist, and guided it across his chest to illustrate the phrase. Sorey gave a breathy little chuckle, and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“L-let’s go to bed first?” Sorey asked. “Then maybe I can, uhm. Figure it out.”

Mikleo turned in Sorey’s arms, and leaned up to give him a long, lingering kiss; taking his lower lip between his own to suck, scraping his nails along those broad shoulders and down his strong arms until he had Sorey whimpering into his mouth and trembling in every limb. Mikleo soothed Sorey’s lip with his tongue before he drew back, smiling, and took Sorey’s hand to lead him into the bedroom.

Sorey was clearly eager, but it wasn’t like their last encounter – with Sorey picking him up and throwing him onto the bed, his need keen enough to able to show Mikleo exactly what he wanted. Sorey was shyer, now, and allowed himself to be led into the bedroom. He sat meekly on the edge of the bed, his hands twitching against the covers, then moving to his bare thigh, then moving to rub at the back of his neck. Mikleo knelt in front of him, and helped him settle on where to put his hands by guiding them into his hair.

Sorey’s cock stood tall and hard in front of Mikleo’s face, and Mikleo gave the tip a little kiss in greeting. Sorey stiffened and let out a surprised moan, and his whole body began to shake as Mikleo continued to press kisses down the length of his cock and across his thighs. So cute. Not wanting to leave any part of Sorey out of the fun, Mikleo cupped Sorey’s balls in his palm; gently rubbing them as he worked.

“Acqua,” Sorey whimpered. His fingers tightened in Mikleo’s hair as Mikleo’s tongue swirled on the head of his cock. “ _Ah_ —I, I don’t wanna come yet…”

“Oh?” asked Mikleo. “What do you want to do with me?”

Sorey opened his mouth, then seemed to lose his nerve, and shut it once more. His cheeks burned red. Mikleo made eye contact with Sorey, raised one eyebrow, and slowly, deliberately wrapped his lips around the head of Sorey’s cock. He swirled his tongue, and hollowed his cheeks to suck hard. Sorey’s eyes slammed shut, and he was helpless to keep himself from thrusting into Mikleo’s mouth. Mikleo only gagged a little as he felt Sorey bump the back of his throat. This wasn’t the biggest cock he’d taken in his professional career, but it was pretty damn close, and Mikleo had to adjust for the strain in his jaw. He swallowed thickly, and began to bob his head; up and down, letting Sorey’s cock slide hot and wet between his lips and over his tongue. He wrapped one hand around the base to steady it, and slid his other hand to Sorey’s thigh; scraping his nails lightly against the soft, sensitive skin there.

“ _Acqua_ ,” Sorey sighed. There was an edge of desperation there, and each of his breaths trailed off into a needy whine. “I—I know what I want now, please…I know what I want…”

Mikleo pulled off Sorey’s cock with a lewd slurp, and nuzzled it with his lips while he looked up at Sorey expectantly. He wondered what Sorey could possibly be so hesitant to ask him for. Mikleo hadn’t pegged him as much of a kinkster…and besides, he hadn’t brought any of his gear. He could make do with Sorey’s discarded tie in a pinch, but it wasn’t quite the same.

Sorey’s hands trailed down from Mikleo’s hair to caress his jaw. “Can…can I have you fuck me while you wear that shirt?”

Well, well. It would be Mikleo’s pleasure, to be certain. While most of his clients were interested in his services as a pretty hole to fuck, he had his fair share of clients who liked to be dominated by a tiny, lovely thing in lingerie. He’d had Sorey a few times like that during their weekend encounter, but with the way Sorey had been so eager to get his cock back inside Mikleo, Mikleo had assumed he was simply more of a top…which was a shame, considering those cute, plump little cheeks of his. But Mikleo could handle being proved wrong, in certain circumstances. Mikleo smiled at him, and slowly crawled his way up; pushing Sorey onto his back on the bed. Perched atop him, Mikleo tugged up the hem of the oversized dress shirt, letting Sorey see his erection straining through his lace panties.

“You want my cock in you?” Mikleo purred. “Is that right?”

Sorey nodded weakly and whimpered, his eyes roaming from Mikleo’s cock, to his thighs boxing him in, to the peeks of Mikleo’s pale skin through the folds of the shirt fabric. Mikleo reached into the breast pocket of the dress shirt, pulling out a condom and lube packet he’d stashed there while Sorey was in the shower. His fingers glistened as he spread the lube across them, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it for Sorey.

“I suppose I could help you with that. Spread your legs for me, darling?”

Sorey blushed deeper; unable to tear his eyes away from Mikleo’s slicked fingers, but did as he was asked. Mikleo leaned in to trace the path of that blush; from his cheek, to his jaw, down his neck and chest. He flicked his tongue out to trace those gorgeous pecs, then lifted his mouth to fasten it to Sorey’s nipple. His fingers slipped between Sorey’s pert little cheeks, and…

“I thought you were taking a while in the shower,” Mikleo purred. He slid two fingers deep into Sorey’s already-slick hole, and chuckled at Sorey’s choked-off whimper. “Were you abusing your shampoo button privileges?”

“Couldn’t stand waiting,” Sorey moaned. “Acqua…”

His fingers clutched at Mikleo’s head desperately, holding him in place against his chest. Mikleo flicked his tongue obligingly against his nipple, and Sorey cried out again. He was squeezing so tight around Mikleo’s fingers – Mikleo was almost worried he’d come before they got to the main event, but at this point, he had enough faith in Sorey’s stamina to know that he could more than make up for it. Sorey’s cock poked and rubbed against Mikleo’s stomach with every restless movement of his hips; so hard and hot that Mikleo’s own cock throbbed in sympathy for it.

“Please, please, I’m ready, just--” Sorey cut himself off with a throaty moan as Mikleo’s fingers rubbed a delicious spot inside of him. “Acqua, please, want you so bad, missed you need you--”

Mikleo had to cut Sorey off there, before he said something that he didn’t really mean. Mikleo kissed the words out of Sorey’s mouth; kissed him so hard that words were lost to him entirely. He pulled back just enough to shove his panties down to let his cock spring free, and roll on the condom. He barely finished before Sorey’s hands were in his hair, on his face, cupping his cheeks as he brought him in for more kisses. Mikleo wriggled himself into place, and swallowed down the gorgeous moan that tore from Sorey’s chest as he sank into him.

“Sorey,” Mikleo sighed as he fucked Sorey with slow, even strokes. “You feel so good, Sorey…”

Sorey’s back arched as he tried to get Mikleo’s lips back into reach. Mikleo pushed him back against the mattress, holding him down with his hands on his chest. He gave his pecs a hard squeeze, and continued at the pace he’d set.

“Just lie back and let me help you relax,” Mikleo murmured. “You’ve had such a long day at work, darling.”

Sorey whimpered at the pet-name, and squeezed around Mikleo deliciously. Mikleo adjusted himself, and sped up his pace.

“You tightened up so nicely, there,” Mikleo said. “Did I hit a good spot, _darling_?”

Sorey moaned, a note of keen desperation in his voice. His hands were all over Mikleo; gripping his shoulders, fisting in the loose fabric of the shirt, sliding up and down his back and around to squeeze at his ass. “I—oh god, Acqua, yes, _yes_ , it’s so good, please--”

With a bit of training, Mikleo bet that he could get Sorey to get hard on cue at the sound of that pet-name – maybe even get him to come untouched with it. As it was, though, Sorey needed a bit of help to get him over the edge. One hand moved to play with Sorey’s nipples, while the other slid down his chest; palm to heated skin, sliding over his firm stomach, below his navel, following the trail of hair down to his achingly hard cock. Sorey wailed again as Mikleo wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke in time with his thrusts.

“Acqua, please, so good, _so good_ ,” Sorey babbled helplessly.

He was shivering and so, so tight around Mikleo – he wasn’t going to last much longer. Neither was Mikleo, for that matter. Sorey’s arms shot up to wrap around Mikleo’s shoulders, and hauled him in for a deep, messy kiss. Mikleo let Sorey’s tongue sweep into his mouth and tangle with his own; let him drink his fill and moan loud and long into Mikleo’s lungs as he finally stiffened up and came.

Mikleo kept up the steady pace, letting Sorey ride out the waves of his orgasm on Mikleo’s cock before Mikleo allowed himself to fall over the edge with him. He caught a glimpse of Sorey’s expression as he came; caught a glimpse of those green eyes – sparkling with fondness and warmth and –

Mikleo groggily came back to himself, to the feeling of Sorey petting his hair and pressing kisses down his cheeks and neck. Mikleo managed to wriggle out of his hold with a cunning distraction: a series of kisses rained upon Sorey’s cheeks until he was giggling and squirming underneath him. Sorey gave a little whine of protest when he felt Mikleo’s cock slide out of him, but was soothed with another kiss to his forehead.

“Rest for now, darling,” Mikleo murmured. “I’ll get us both cleaned up.”

 

\--

 

The lunchtime taco date, turned into afternoon fuck-fest, turned into combination room service dinner date and fuck-fest, wound to its close. Sorey had offered him a ride home, which Mikleo accepted; requesting to be dropped off at a busy shopping district a few blocks away from his apartment (though Mikleo was beginning to trust that Sorey’s innocence wasn’t a front, he still wasn’t comfortable with him knowing where he lived).

Sorey helped him out of the car – such a gentleman – and Zaveid gave Mikleo a wave over his shoulder as he climbed out.

“Good seeing you again, cutie,” Zaveid said. “Thanks again for keeping Sorey from getting running over by a bus.”

“Any time,” Mikleo assured him.

Nighttime in the city didn’t always seem this…dazzling. The neon lights and the bustle of the crowds and cars wasn’t smothering or overwhelming – somehow, tonight, it was invigorating, exciting. Sorey’s eyes reflected the rainbow of colors, and it was so, so hard to look away.

“Thanks for coming with me to lunch today,” Sorey said. He wrapped Mikleo up in a warm hug, and Mikleo felt and heard him take a deep breath as he pressed his face to Mikleo’s hair. “I—I really appreciate it. You don’t know how much I needed it, after this morning.”

Mikleo still didn’t quite know what was making Sorey so specifically miserable at the office, other than the vague generalization of being dragged from a life of archaeological excitement. Sorey didn’t seem eager to talk about it, and it wasn’t Mikleo’s place to pry. But…Mikleo was warming to the idea of it becoming his place to help Sorey unwind on the regular.

…that wasn’t up to him to decide, though.

“Any time,” Mikleo assured him, quietly. “I still have your book, let me just--”

Sorey stopped Mikleo before he could open his bag, and gave him a tight little squeeze.

“Can I have you give it back to me this weekend? If you’re free?”

Mikleo honestly did not know if his body could handle another weekend like the last, but Sorey quickly clarified himself.

“Ah – sorry, what I mean is – there’s this charity event on Friday, and…I was thinking I could have you come with me? I usually get sent to them on my dad’s behalf, and I never really have anyone to talk to…well, I mean, there’s Zaveid, but he doesn’t really care about the same things we d—I-I mean, that I do, and, ah, this event is at the art museum, so it shouldn’t be that bad with some…nice company, and…”

Mikleo leaned up on tiptoe to give Sorey a soft, chaste kiss.

“I would love to be your nice company,” Mikleo said. “Send me the event details and dress code. I can send you pictures of me in some potential outfits to choose from.”

Sorey looked overjoyed. “T-that sounds great! But I think you’d look gorgeous in whatever you wore, so I don’t know if I’ll be that much help…”

Mikleo smiled and lifted Sorey’s hand to press his lips to his knuckles.

“Hmm, I can give you a front-row seat, and stream the whole dressing session, if you think that would help…”

Sorey tilted his head, confused. Mikleo heard a groan from the open window of the car, and Zaveid leaned out the passenger side window.

“He’s offering to let you peep at him changing!” Zaveid yelled at him. “Just say yes and hurry up, I’m getting honked at just sitting in the road like this!”

Sorey turned bright red, and stammered out a promise to help Mikleo pick out whatever he needed. Mikleo couldn’t help but laugh, and let Sorey pull him in once more.

He wove his fingers into the hair at the back of Sorey’s head, and savored the long kiss goodnight underneath the city lights.

**Author's Note:**

> And now it's time for a sing-along to the Carly Rae Jepsen tune I ripped the title from!


End file.
